Messenger
by Candyland
Summary: A very short read. Set in the second season, during the infamous bath episode. What happened after Ascot interrupted their bath to tell them that Cephiro was under attack?


**AN: **Wow, the things I think of when I'm doing Music Theory…wow… This actually hit while my friend Share and I were doing some homework and chatting, and I just couldn't resist *giggles insanely* I'm so cruel to my poor Ascot…heeheehee…I hope you enjoy. This is set during the bath episode, second season. I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. Poop on a stick. But if CLAMP ever wants to sell our favorite summoner, I'll be first in line.

**Messenger**

The sound of his footsteps echoed loudly up and down the long, winding hallway. There was no one else there to muffle the noise.

Ascot huffed and puffed, but didn't dare stop running. After all, Guru Clef himself had entrusted this mission to Ascot's care, and he wasn't going to disappoint anyone. He had to deliver the message to the Magic Knights. Cephiro was under attack!

They were enjoying one of Cephiro's fine baths; he had been there when Caldina had suggested the bathing room as therapy for how upset the Magic Knights were, and he had been subsequently embarrassed beyond all reason when she had cheerfully suggested that he join them. Right in front of Umi, no less. It hadn't helped any that he couldn't even _look_ at her without going bright red.

He loved Caldina to death, he really did. He had been an orphan, and she was pretty much the only family he'd ever had. But lately, she was just pissing him off with her little schemes.

One of these days, Ascot was going to pay Caldina back for everything she was doing to him, especially where a certain Blue Knight was concerned. He didn't quite know what just yet, but it would definitely be something…_unsavory_. Maybe doing something unkind to her hair while she was asleep…

But that was something he would worry about later. Right now, he had to play the messenger and tell the Magic Knights what was happening. They had promised to defend Cephiro, and chances were that they would want to leap right to the mashin. Well, Umi and Fuu would. Poor Hikaru…

But his thoughts were derailed (hmph, must have been Amtrak) as the door loomed ahead. He could hear female voices talking beyond that piece of engraved wood. He pounded loudly on the door. "Hey, everybody!" he yelled, preferring to holler his voice out then go in _there_.

"Ascot, is that you?" Caldina hollered back; she actually sounded upset. "You'd better not be peeking in here if you wanna live!"

He managed to bite back the numerous sarcastic remarks that threatened to explode out of him at her words, and instead managed a semi-civilized retort. "Come on, this is no time to joke around! Look at the screen on the ceiling!"

There was a second of silence, followed by several loud exclamations, and then he couldn't _quite_ hear anything else.

Ascot pressed his ear against the door. He heard murmurs inside. They seemed to be discussing something amidst themselves, but the words were a little too muffled for him to understand. Then he heard the soft rippling of water being displaced, and a soft padding sound…he jumped back.

The door opened, and two figures came flying out. They went right past him, apparently not even noticing he was there. They moved down the hall, leaving a long trail of water droplets on the polished hallway floor in their wake.

But Ascot didn't notice the water on the floor. He was focused on something else.

Namely, the female semi-nudity that had just gone rushing by.

_Umi…in…towel…_ his thoughts were suddenly very limited. _Umi…wet…towel…no…clothes…_

Then there was a nice thump as Ascot fell straight over onto the floor, face bright red, and nose bleeding waterfalls. And that was where Caldina, Presea, and Hikaru found him ten minutes later.

**AN: ***Candyland cackles evilly* I just wondered if he was still out there after he told them Cephiro was under attack, ya know? Short, sweet, and probably stupid. Just a little notion I had…and it's so deliciously evil to poor, abused Ascot. *glomps Ascot*

Ascot: HELP ME! HELP ME! SHE'S CRAZY, I TELL YOU!! CRAZY!!!

Scrabble (Candyland's alter ego): Oh, shut up, you big baby. You'll like the cage.


End file.
